Will The Real Catwoman Please Stand Up?
by Blackbird
Summary: When she planned to steal the Cat's Eye Opal, Catwoman knew she'd run into trouble but she neve expected THIS!


The Characters from "The Batman" are owned by DC Comics, Warner Bros., Bob Kane and God knows how many other people by now. This is a story done purely for fun and not to make profit whatsoever. Any original characters that may appear belong to the writer and can by used with permission.

"_Is anybody still watching after all that"?_

**Will The Real Catwoman Please Stand Up?**

The Cat's Eye Opal was a large and supposedly priceless gem. Of course in this world, everything had a price, it just depended on the person interested in the object. In this case it happened to be Gotham's foremost cat burglar. For her it wasn't just the value of the gem that caught her attention but also its oval shape and amber color that helped it earn its name. It really did resemble a cat's eye. This is exactly why Catwoman had to have it.

She smirked at her reflection in the glass of the display case around the opal. She had already lost a pair of "Cats' Eyes" a while back thanks for that idiot Ragdoll and Batman's way too strict moral code, so she was determined to get _this_ eye. She pressed a clawed index finger against the glass and slowly made a small circle with it. When it was finished, she carefully popped the now loose piece of glass out and placed it on the top of the case. Her smile grew side as she started to reach for the opal.

"Come to momma," she whispered.

"Not so fast!" a voice called out from across the room.

Catwoman's hand jerked back in surprise at the sudden shout before she let out an irritated sigh. She knew it was too good to be true. Just _once_ she'd love to be able to pull a job without _someone_ interfering. Though who that someone was, was a bit of a surprise. The voice was too high pitched to belong to Batman or even Robin. It was definitely a female voice but didn't sound like Batgirl. Didn't really sounds like _any_ of the female criminals around Gotham. Not that she really hung around with _those_ weirdoes. So maybe it was someone new. Either way it was really annoying.

"Look I don't know who you are…" she stared as she turned to the voice.

Her voice caught in her throat when she got a good look at the other woman. Her dark skin glistened slightly in the moonlight that bled into the room. There was plenty of it on display too at her "costume" covered very little. The top half was basically a black leather bra with two straps crisscrossing across her stomach. Full-length gloves that ended in large, golden claws covered her arms. The pair of black leather pants that made up the bottom of her costume had "slash" marks all over them, revealing even more of her cameral colored skin. They ended in boots that were somehow both open toed _and_ high heeled. Of course what stood out the most to Catwoman was the mask the other woman wore. Like the rest of the outfit it was also black leather and was a skullcap style with open eyes and two large cat ears on top. The whip she clutched in her right hand insulted Catwoman as much as the mask.

"Who are _you_ suppose to be?" Catwoman asked a bit incredulously.

"I'm Catwoman," the other woman proclaimed proudly.

"Come again?"

"I said I'm Catwoman."

"No, no, no, no, you see _I'm_ Catwoman and you…" she stopped to look the imposter over again. "Well _you_ look like you should be working Gotham's Red Light district."

"Speak of yourself."

"Oh please! At least my outfit covers all of my body! And it's still stylish," Catwoman remarked as she held her arms out and turned a bit.

"Except for the big ears," the other Catwoman retorted.

"Oh like _you're_ one to talk."

"Well at least I'm _supposed_ to be Catwoman."

The first Catwoman cocked an eyebrow beneath her mask and placed her hands on her hips to assume a defiant stance.

"How do you figure _that_?" she demanded.

"Because I'm the one with the powers of the cat."

"'The powers of the cat'? Uh, huh. You sure you didn't escape from Arkham? Or is this Joker playing another one of his sick jokes on me?"

"It's true!" the second Catwoman insisted. "I died and was brought back by a pack of cats that granted me their powers so I could become the latest in a long line of Catwomen."

Catwoman blinked behind her goggles as she stared blankly at the imposter. She knew she wasn't a genius but she always considered herself reasonably smart, but for some reason it was taking her awhile to actually process what she was just told. When she did, the right corner of her mouth twitched upwards a bit. It was quickly followed by the left corner, which put a big grin on her face. Her bottom lip then began to quiver and she bit down on it to try and stop it but it did no good. Soon her whole body began to tremble and eventually she threw her head back and let out a loud, uproarious laughter. She clutched her eyes shut before she doubled over and clutched her sides, as her laughter grew more intense. The second Catwoman growled as she glared at the other woman.

"What's so funny?!" she demanded.

"Oh come on!" the first Catwoman pleaded, as she stood up straight. "I mean you're kidding me, right? That sounds like the plot to a bad movie." She let out a few more chuckles before finally composing herself then turned back towards the case. "Well thanks for the entertainment, but I've got an opal to steal. You can just go and do…whatever it is you do," she said with a wave over her shoulder.

She was stopped when the end of a whip wrapped itself around her waist and tugged on her arm. She let out a cat like, growl of surprise before she turned to glare angrily at the other, the _fake,_ Catwoman.

"Sorry but I've had my eye on that opal for a while now," she explained. "So _you're_ the one that's gonna have to look elsewhere.

"Oh you _so_ don't want to do this right now," the real Catwoman warned.

"Oh trust me, I do."

With that, the second Catwoman gave a hard yank on her whip, which swept the first Catwoman off her feet and actually sent her flying towards the dark skinned woman. This turned out to be mistake on her part, as Catwoman was able to change her trajectory so that she was able to punch her in the face. The punch sent her to the floor where she rolled with the momentum and eventually landed in a crouch. She looked up to watch the other woman unwrap the end of whip from her wrist before she tossed it to the floor. They glare at each other and both let out low growls. The fake Catwoman crouched down a bit lower before she leapt upward and completely sailed over her opponent. The first Catwoman watched in amazement as the dark skinned woman landed perfectly behind her despite the stiletto heels of her boots. She tossed her a wink before she ran towards the opal's case.

"Oh no you don't," Catwoman muttered as she grabbed the handle of her own whip wrapped around her waist.

A quick flick of the wrist unwound it and with a slight crack it lashed out to wrap itself around the other woman's right ankle. A hard yank sent her down to the floor face first. Catwoman smirked then pulled her whip back even as she sprinted forward to get the opal. She was stopped when her fallen opponent reached out and grabbed her own ankle, which sent her to the floor as well. She felt a sharp pain in her back as the fake Catwoman stepped over her, but she pushed it aside then rolled up into a ball and pushed herself up so the souls of her feet crashed into other woman's chin.

As she reeled from the hit, she held her arms out to catch herself then pushed herself back up and lashed out with a right hook. Unfortunately, it was caught by the real Catwoman who then flipped the imposter over her shoulder. Leaving up to both their namesakes the imposter landed perfectly on her feet and tried to catch the other with a roundhouse kick, but she easily ducked it.

They stared at each for a second and growled again before they unleashed a fury of clawed swipes on each other. They ducked and jumped and dodged the other's swipes as much as they could and eventually ended up in a pattern that had them bounce all over the gallery. It was almost like a dance with each one of them working in perfect synch with the other. A few of their swipes hit their targets, which actually caused more damage to the fake Catwoman as her skimpy costume caused more of the claws to actually cut her skin. She ignored the pain and continued to fight back with vicious swipes of her own as well as a kick or two to throw off her opponent. It didn't really work as most of them were blocked, but it did give her a slight advantage. She decided to take a chance and went for a high kick intended to hit her adversary on the chin.

The attacked missed its target when the real Catwoman leaned backwards with the kick so that it just barely missed her. Unfortunately, when she snapped back up right she wasn't able to avoid the punch that hit her square on the nose.

"Ow!" she cried out, clutching her now sore face.

The second Catwoman used this distraction to her advantage and swiped her foot under the other woman's ankle. The first Catwoman let out a surprised shriek as she fell to the floor. She quickly recovered and lashed her own leg out to try and catch up her opponent in a sweep kick. The dark skinned woman jumped over the leg then positioned herself to deliver a drop kick to Catwoman's face. She rolled out of the way of the attack and used the momentum to balance on her hands then spread her legs and started to spin around so that one of feet caught the other Catwoman on the right cheek. The blow knocked her down as the original Catwoman got to her feet.

The imposter recovered quickly and darted way to jump up on one of the taller display pieces. She took another cat like crouch on top of the glass container and stared at her enemy intently. Despite having the advantage of super human reflexes and strengths it seemed this other Catwoman was evenly matched with her. So if she couldn't out fight her, she'd have to out maneuver her. That called for a tactic that was always good for confusing an opponent. She leapt off the case and bounced off a few more of them until she was able to scale one of the large, decorative rugs hanging on the walls. She held tightly onto the railing of the second floor that went around the room and then in a burst of blinding speed actually began to run around the length of the railing.

The real Catwoman stood and watched in amazement as the wannabe suddenly didn't seem so second rate. Of course, as impressive as the display was it was ultimately worthless. She knew that any normal criminal would probably be confused, and _maybe_ a bit scared of it, but she lived in Gotham. This was probably the most mundane display of power she had ever seen. She drew her whip again and carefully watched the woman's movements. When she was sure she had the pattern down right, she snapped the whip and once again caught the woman's ankle and pulled her down to the floor. She let out a slight "oomph" as she landed and bounced a bit. Catwoman pulled back her whip and walked over to the fallen imposter.

"Word of advice, next time try an attack that actually _does_ something," she gloated then started to walk back towards the Cat's Eye Opal.

The fallen Catwoman let out a soft groan as she picked herself up a bit and looked at the other woman. Although the fall had hurt her more than she would like to admit, she wasn't about to let this smug wannabe take her down that easily. She pushed the pain back and forced herself to her feet then charged forward. She grabbed one of the woman's arms by the wrist and jerked it behind her back as she brought one of her golden claws to her throat.

"How's _this_ for doing something?" she hissed into her ear.

"Not…bad," the original Catwoman grunted through the pain. "But there's one thing you're forgetting."

"What's that?"

"You're wearing opened toed shoes."

With that, she slammed her foot down as hard as she could on the second Catwoman's exposed toes. She let out a shriek of pain and let her captive go, which allowed her to jam her elbow into the skimpily clad woman's cheek. As she reeled backwards, the real Catwoman grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and punched her as hard as she could in the face. The blow was so powerful it caused her enemy to stumble backwards right into a large Chinese gong behind her. A loud "bong" sound rang out as her head snapped hard against it. She let out a soft moan before she fell unconsciously to the floor.

"And stay down!" Catwoman demanded.

She took a second to catch her break and look around at all the destruction their fight had caused. Displays lay in ruins, broken glass laid all around the floor, and a few of the priceless quilts had slash marks all over them. Overall, the place was a big mess. She was sure a silent alarmed had been tripped at some point and was thankful no one showed up yet. Still that was no reason for her to take any chances. It was time for her to _finally_ get the opal and get out of here.

"But first…" she smirked as she looked down at unconscious woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batman, Batgirl and Robin all walked through the museum's main display room, careful not to step on any of the broken glass on the floor. The Bat-Wave had picked up a silent alarm from here a little while ago and they raced to the scene was quickly as they could. It seemed, however, that they were a little too late. While a lot of the displays and artifacts had been ruined in some kind of fight, but only one thing was actually stolen: the Cat's Eye Opal. Batman, of course, had no doubt who had taken it and was sure it wouldn't be seen again anytime soon.

What really interested him though wasn't what was missing but rather what was left behind. He shined his flashlight on a shape that hung from second floor railing and found a woman wrapped up in a whip with duct tape over her mouth. She was dressed in a rather…interesting costume that reminded him somewhat of Catwoman. Mostly it was the ears on the headpiece though. The rest…well the rest was rather skimpy and looked even more torn than it should have.

"Wow…nice costume," Robin commented as he stared at the top half of it in particular.

"I don't think you're old enough to see that yet," Batgirl quipped as she placed hand over his eyes.

"Hey!"

Batman ignored his bickering sidekicks as he walked forward to the captive woman. She let out a muffled cry around the tape as she tried to wriggle free from the whip. As strange as the scene was, what really stuck out to him was the small piece of paper tucked between her well-displayed breasts. He reached his hand out delicately to take the note from her cleavage the unfolded it and read the rather cryptic message written on it:

"_For Batman. _

_XOXOs_

_The REAL Catwoman"_

The End. 

**Author's Notes: **And there ya have it folks, my second "The Batman" fic. The idea for this one actually came to me while looking through Catwoman pics over on DeviantART. I saw a few pics of the movie Catwoman and just had the stray thought of, "What would happen if the movie Catwoman met 'The Batman' Catwoman?" And it kinda snowballed from there. I tried desperately not to make this just a bash fic towards the movie Catwoman as I really hate those things, but I knew I wanted to Selina to win from the get go. Sorry to all the three fans of the Patience Philips Catwoman but…well she's just not that good a character. Definitely NOT Catwoman. Still I hope I did her some justice. I work with what I could.

Now that I have this out of the way I'm going to go back to my Kim Possible fics for a while but I still have two more "The Batman" fics I definitely want to write. They're both multi chapter stories and one lays the seeds for a rather…unique pairing. One that I haven't seen mentioned in this section before. For those of you who do know the pairing I'm talking about, try to keep it a secret for the ones who don't know.

So now that I've got all of that out of the way, I'll see you guys around later.


End file.
